Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by FallingSkiesxxxHalMason
Summary: Summary: When Tom wakes up one night, him and Hal bond together in a way that Tom though was lost after his wife died. I know summary kinda sucked but the storys still pretty good! Rated T because my others are rated T and im paranoid! Oh and unfourtunatlly i couldnt think of a better title so the title is the title of the first song in the story. Oh well! :D


**Ok here's yet another fanfic! Ok I know one or two lines sung don't fit the show and stuff but everything else fits pretty well sooo…. Here yea go! The songs are Things aren't always what they seem from rags sung by Keke palmer and max Schneider. Kinda imagine it was just max singing though. Sorry Keke! You sang really well but it just needs to be a guy singing for the song to work in my fanfic! Sorry! Oh and the other song is I'll Try sung by Jesse McCartney from Tinkerbell and The Lost Treasure. Well here ya go! Oh BTW looooooooong AN at the bottom! Sorry!**

Summary: When Tom wakes up one night, him and Hal bond together in a way that Tom though was lost after his wife died. I know summary kinda sucked but the storys still pretty good! Rated T because my others are rated T and im paranoid!

Tom wasn't sure what woke him up. He looks at his boys wondering when this nightmare of a life they have now will be over. Matt was peacefully sleeping against Ben's chest. _I guess he had another nightmare_, thought Tom. When he looked over to where his oldest son Hal slept though, he saw no sign of him. _He should of gotten back from night sentry duty by now_, thought Tom with concern. And just then, he though he heard the faint trickle of something he hasn't heard since Rebecca died. Music. Tom though he was hallucinating and shrugged it off as too little sleep and decided to go find Hal. What he found was something he never though he would ever see again. Not too far from the tent that the Mason family called home, was Hal sitting up against the tree playing the guitar. As Tom got closer he realized that his son was singing. When he was a rocks throwing distance away, still unseen by Hal, he was able to make out the beautiful and heart wrenching lyrics coming from the son, who never let his vulnerable side show.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_It's hard enough to find the time to sleep  
It's easier to find the time to dream  
Another night spent too far from the stars  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
It's hard enough to find my place at home _(This line is what I was talking about at the top)_  
It's easier out here on my own _(But this one fits, kinda)_  
A father's love is no such thing I know _(This is like is what I was talkin about also)_  
_'I hope that's not true' Though Tom.

_Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

_Oh Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Whoa, Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

_It's hard enough to find someone to trust  
It's easier to live life scared to love  
A mother's touch is going way too soon  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem_

'He's singing about Rebecca' Tom Realized.

_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be and I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

_You're not really that much different  
From me  
Oh I've got everything it seems but what I need  
Oh won't you tell me what you see when you look at me  
When you look at me_

_No Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
To be, I just hope your memory's proud of me  
I might cry myself to sleep  
And imagine that you're here with me_

_Na Na Na(x a bunch of times)_

"Hal?" Tom called out softly.

Hal jumped up, clearly startled by his father's sudden appearance.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hal asked in his usual tough guy attitude.

"Well, something woke me up a little while ago and I noticed you weren't in the tent even though I was sure you night sentry shift was over. So I decided to come look for you and well, here we are." Tom replied.

"Uh huh, well uh I'll be in a little bit." Hal responded.

"Well ok then" Tom turned a stared to head back to their family tent when he remembered something.

"Hey Hal did you really mean that one line you sang, about not having a fathers love?"

Hal just stared at his dad like he was insane. "What? Of course not dad! Why would you even think that was true? I just put that and a few other things in the song because they just went better together!"

"Oh, ok, good" Tom said with a relieved sigh. "Your mother would have been proud of you boys. And yes she may be gone too soon but just remember that she will always be with you in your heart and in your memories. Don't ever let those go. Keep writing songs too I know your mother would love that."

"You really think so?" Hal asked.

"Of course I do" Tom replied with a reassuring smile.

"Hey dad do you wanna hear another song I've been working on?" Hal suddenly asked with boyish enthusiasm that Tom thought was lost when the aliens invaded.

"Well of course I do!" Tom says as he goes to sit down by his son.

"Ok here's something I just finished." Hal says as he starts to strum a tune. And then he begins to sign again.

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
Cuz I'm fine, I'm fine_

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try...

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch this city burn  
Watch it burn

'Cause I try  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try  
But I can't see where you see  
I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of...  
Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

So, I'll try  
'Cause I finally believe  
I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try  
I'll try...  
To fly

Ask Hal finishes strumming the last cords, Father and Son just look at each other, not needing to say anything but yet saying everything that needs to be said with their eyes. As Father and Son lean against that tree, the first signs of dawn begin to creep up the sky and they both watch the coming sunrise, wondering what this crazy new world will have to offer the dawning day of a warm spring morning.

**The End**

**Authors Note: Well I hope you all like my double song story. Was 2 songs too much? Tell me please so I don't look stupid if I do this type of story again cuz then you would of told me not too! Please review! I love hearing all the wonderful reviews and I love when people give me pointers but if you're going to be mean I would rather you PM me. Not that anyone's been mean yet, but just in case! Oh and I would LOVE song suggestions! I have a bunch of Simple Plan songs lined up but if you suggest something it will be added to the list if I like it and if not I will PM you to let you know why it wouldn't work. Unless you're a Guest then I can't do anything! OMG this was a really long AN! Sorry bout that! Well its 11:17pm in outer Chicago suburbs and I have to go to class 2morow at 9 am! No joke! That's one thing I don't like about college. Freakishly early Friday class. Oh well. Anyway gonna post this then off to bed! TTYF Fallers! (My nickname for Falling Skies fans! Kinda like Trekkies? You like?)**


End file.
